


Chocolate Cake

by mikkimouse



Series: New Computer Prompts [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baking, F/M, Fluff, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: “And what kind of mistake did you make? The kind that means dinner’s going to be takeout, or the kind that means the city’s getting sued?”





	Chocolate Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "I made a mistake." and originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/174711911300/for-ms-getting-a-new-computer-prompt-fills-58-of)

Melissa raised her eyebrows at her phone, even though she knew damn well John couldn’t see her. “And what kind of mistake did you make? The kind that means dinner’s going to be takeout, or the kind that means the city’s getting sued?”  


“I resent that you think I make the kind of mistakes that get the city sued,” John grumbled.  


“Supernatural cover-ups,” Melissa reminded him.  


“Those aren’t _really_ mistakes.”

From the point of view of anyone not in the know, they were, but Melissa let it slide. “So again, what kind of mistake did you make?”  


“I told Stiles I would bring something homemade to his and Derek’s housewarming party,” John said. “Which is tomorrow. Specifically, I told him I would bring a cake.”  


That sounded very sweet, actually. “And why was that a mistake?”  


“Because judging by the lump of charcoal I just pulled out of the oven, I can’t actually bake a chocolate cake to save my life.”  


Melissa covered her mouth to keep from snort-laughing into the phone.  


“Don’t laugh at me,” John said. “I’ve done this before. It’s just…been a few years.”  


“I’m sure.” Melissa was very pleased she didn’t sound like she was being strangled from the effort of holding in her laughter. “So…I’m guessing this means you want my help?”  


“Please?” John sounded almost pathetically grateful.

Melissa did a quick mental calculation. She’d been planning on relaxing at home before she had to head out for her shift, but if she took dinner over to John’s house, they could eat together and bake. John would have an edible dessert for Stiles’s and Derek’s housewarming party and Melissa would get a few hours in the company of a handsome gentleman.  


Yeah, that sounded just about a good as an evening in.  


She grabbed her car keys. “I’ll be there in half an hour. And I’ll even bring dinner.”  


“You’re a saint,” John said with feeling. “I’ll owe you big time.”  


“Please remember that when it comes to my parking tickets,” Melissa said.  


John’s answering laughter was music to her ears.  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
